gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Defenders of Creativity
Defenders of Creativity is an action-adventure platforming game with RPG elements, developed by XETA Games, Inc. for the Nintendo 3DS and the Switch, as well as for touchscreen-based mobile devices that use Android or iOS. A sequel to the game is currently in the works, and is in development for the MAVi gaming computer. Synopsis We now welcome you to the World of Creativity, a wondrous, beautiful, and magical realm that is formed from the collective creative and imaginative energies of all living things in the universe. The Defenders of Creativity (or the DoC or the Defenders for short) are a group of brave and mighty warriors and heroes who gathered together to uphold the imaginative integrity of the World of Creativity, to protect it from all that is both evil AND unimaginative. Now, the DoC's stalwart heroes are facing a new threat that has come to bring chaos upon the World of Creativity. The "All-in-Oners", an army of poorly-drawn (and added to all that, COMPLETELY UNORIGINAL!!) bad guys who have shallow, one-dimensional personalities. They are created and lead by a self-centered artist by the name of Nayr, who refers to himself as being an "all-in-one anything person", though his detractors describe him as being a "long-faced, sour-bellied, son-of-a-gun with no true sense of creativity whatsoever, along with a childish inability to handle negative criticism of any kind, seeing it as insults. In short, he's just a really crummy artist who takes things way too personally." The All-in-Oners seek to take control over the World of Creativity, all so that they could set their own oppressively bland standards for what they consider to be "creative". Knowing that they alone cannot stop these numerous, crudely-painted, and ultimately one-dimensional foes, the DoC use their great imaginative powers to summon the player (that would be you, bub!) from the real world to the World of Creativity in order to help them to defeat the All-in-Oners. Can you (yes, YOU!) help the heroic Defenders of Creativity to defeat the evil Nayr and his unimaginative minions and to save the World of Creativity from bland and badly-drawn ruination? Gameplay The player can create their own original hero character using the so-called "Creation Chamber", and determine their performance figures, as well as their capabilities. They can either make the character a heavy bruiser, an all-rounder, a nimble speedster, or anything else in between. In the Creation Chamber, the player can determine the appearance of their own hero character, either by using a wide variety of pre-made body parts (some of which unlockable), or by creating completely new ones in the "Body Part Builder". The player can also choose one of a variety of ranged and melee weapons for their character to wield in battle against the enemy. The player can also share their creations over the Internet, and even download other players' creations. During gameplay, the player can control their hero character to jump, move, and attack enemies. Some of the levels in the game have hidden areas that could only be revealed by certain weapons. In these hidden areas are special golden tokens which, when collected by the player, unlock cool bonus features. Enemies drop EXP Chips upon defeat. These Chips can be collected in order to level up your character. For each time that your character levels up, their stats are increased. Levels *'Stage 0 - Tutorial' - In this level, you will learn the basics of the game, so you can be ready to fight the All-in-Oners. *'Stage 1 - Brushtown Skirmish' - The All-in-Oners are engaged in a skirmish with the local militia of Brushtown. Go on in and back up the militia! **Boss: Nosic - The All-in-Oner who is leading the skirmish on Brushtown. This hedgehog may be fast, but because of how badly drawn he is, he's not too durable, either. He also gets exhausted frequently, so when he tires out, let him have it! *'Stage 2 - All-in-Oner Fort' - The All-in-Oners have built a fort on the outskirts of Pallet City, and are planning on launching an attack from there. You're going to get into that fort and make it go crumbling down! **Boss: Xunk - This rough and tumble echidna might be strong, but he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed! Watch out for his close combat attacks, though, they pack a serious kick! *'Stage 3 - Imagine Land Needs Saving!' - The Imagine Land Amusement Park is under attack by the All-in-Oners. There's no time for getting a funnel cake or getting your picture taken with the park mascot; It's the time to fight those unoriginal jerks! **Boss: May Tulip - A female hedgehog with a big-time crush on Nosic. She's angry that you've beaten him in battle, and now wants to flatten you with her hammer as revenge! *'Stage 4 - Attack of the Backyard Bunch' - A group of five elite All-in-Oners, the Backyard Bunch, are launching an attack on DoC HQ in an attempt to hit them where it hurts. **Boss: The Backyard Bunch - These five won't be easy to beat, especially with their teamwork moves! *'Stage 5 - All-in-Oner Techno-Fortress' - The All-in-Oners built an even bigger and more technologically advanced fortress, and it's got plenty of defensive firepower to spare. Infiltrate the fortress before confronting Kilos Prower. **Boss: Car Force Megabot - Kilos Prower (no relation to Miles "Tails" Prower from Sonic the Hedgehog) is a genius, and in collaboration with the Backyard Bunch, they pilot the Car Force Megabot. Fortunately, DoC HQ sends you a giant Megabot of your own to put the fight on even grounds! *'Stage 6 - Borcon's Counter-Attack' - Borcon, one of the elite generals of the All-in-Oners, have set up an airbase at Frozen Fjord, and you've got to force him and his goons out of there! Careful not to get frozen! **Boss: Borcon - You'll be up against Borcon in a fierce aerial dogfight. His plane against yours! Send him crashing and burning out of the sky! *'Stage 7 - Tank Battle!' - You'll be up against an All-in-Oner tank battalion lead by another one of Nayr's elite generals, Ydna, in Building Block Valley. You'll have a tank at the ready to help you take on your foes. **Boss: Ydna - Ydna uses a high-powered super-tank, but prior to this confrontation, your tank will be given an upgrade to help you out! *'Stage 8 - Xeal's Assault' - Nayr's younger brother, Xeal, is retaliating against the DoC by attacking their headquarters with the Backyard Bunch! Fight back! **Boss: Xeal and the Backyard Bunch - They're not pushovers, so give it what you've got to beat these guys! *'Stage 9 - Wereboy Pack Attack!' - Nayr has unleashed a pack of ferocious Wereboys upon Easel Alley. Stop them from making a moonlit mess out of the place! Nayr also boasts that his Wereboys are essentially unbeatable, but you can prove him wrong! **Boss: Alpha Wereboy - This guy is the leader of the Wereboy pack and is one of Nayr's most loyal subordinates. He's even tougher than the other Wereboys in his pack! *'Stage X - Final Battle' - It has all come down to this; A final assault on the All-in-Oners' main headquarters and the hour of battle between yourself and Nayr will soon come! **Boss: Nayr - He is a multi-phase boss. He starts things out in phase 1 with his so-called "All-in-One" magic paintbrush, wielding it like a polearm and he even shoots laser beams out of it. In phase 2, he chugs down a vial of highly-concentrated Wereboy Plasma, turning himself into an Alpha Wereboy, look out! In phase 3, he breaks out a Car Force morpher, turning himself into a Car Force Ranger. On top of that, in the middle of phase 3, he also brings out his own Megabot, which you will be fighting with yours! In one final phase, he merges himself with his remaining creations in a last act of defiance, turning into the most horrifically uncreative monster imaginable. Reception Defenders of Creativity received mixed to positive reviews, with some reviewers likening it to "what is essentially a more competent and enjoyable version of Taito's Graffiti Kingdom". Category:Video Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Platformers Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:XETA Games, Inc. Category:Pages by JustAlex93 Category:Under Construction Category:Original Games Category:GIWA 2019 Winners